superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Pelagian's War
Dr. Pelagian's War is the fifth episode of the first season of the Super Friends series. Like most season one stories, the villain of the episode was a man of good intentions, but went to extreme means to meet his intended goal. This villain, named Doctor Pelagian, invented a computer for his submarine that could control the weather. He created a tidal wave and a number of other storms in an attempt to attack three businessmen. The story involved the war against pollution, a common problem in the real world and often the subject of multiple science fiction stories. In the story, Pelagian does attempt to combat pollution, but in a way that is considered basically the same as acts of terrorism. It's up to the Super Friends to teach him the right way to help stop the pollution problem, in a more peaceful manner. Due to its' anti-pollution theme, the story was intended to send a positive message to kids regarding pollution. Whether it was received as such is debatable, as one might also argue that the episode may have been trying to get children to believe that humanity was actually winning the war against pollution in real life, but in reality that's not necessarily true, as even in the 21st century mankind still continues to pollute the Earth, which actually makes Doctor Pelagian's words describing man as "the plague" seem quite true. In any case, whatever the intended message to the viewer was, it was stated in the episode by Wilcox that there are people in the world doing what they can to stop pollution. That much is true, so one might not accuse the show of lying. There was also one scene in the Fenwick Tower that shows the board of directors smoking. Typically this wasn't shown in '70s cartoon shows because of the broadcasting standards, although it was common in the '60s Filmation shows. It should be noted though, that although they are shown smoking, it is presented in a negative light, when Luther Fenwick said there was nothing wrong with "a little smoke," in reference to the smoke that was polluting the atmosphere. Immediately after saying that however, he and the board begins coughing, due to a smoke attack by Pelagian. __TOC__ Synopsis Coming Soon! Plot Summary Cast Locations *Seaside Amusement Park * Gotham City **Hall of Justice **U.S. Post Office in or near Gotham City *Point Gander, in an unknown Ocean * Puget Sound in Washington State *Hutchinson Oil **Hutchinson Refiner *Caraway energy-generating plant *Fenwick Tower * Olympia Polo Club Vehicles *Batmobile *Batcopter * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet *The Sprite is Doctor Pelagian's personal submarine * Marvin's bicycle * Wendy's bicycle Items * TroubAlert in the Hall of Justice * Justice League Computer in the Hall of Justice * CDQ Screen in the Hall of Justice Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Episode Title The episode title refers to how Doctor Pelagian declared war against the pollution of the Earth's oceans. Notes *References: Space probe, artist, drawing, box truck, tobacco, cigar, tobacco pipe, smoking, Caraway's car, jet, telephone, Obituary, lightning, Root beer, tycoon, sauerkraut, ketchup, starfish, Icarus, Hector of Troy, Helen of Troy, eyes, ears, truck driver, fatigue, Caraway trucks, Freon coils, Freon gas, ice cube, blue fish, sprite and clock. Production and animation errors *Dr. Pelagian's War (Production and animation errors) Quotes Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases